


Trick-and-Treating

by ripavengers



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Superfamily, miles and sam are Kamala’s friends, peter and Kamala and Harley are the super kids, steve and Tony are hoes but didn’t you expect anything else, the other avengers only show up briefly, trick-or-treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripavengers/pseuds/ripavengers
Summary: Steve and Tony take their young kids trick-or treating and fluff ensues





	Trick-and-Treating

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween is my favourite holiday so you know I had to write something quick for it. 
> 
> I kind of did a spooky twitter au on my account ripavengers so check that out if you want. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy, comments and kudos are much appreciated.

“Hurry up Tony, your kids are waiting.”

Steve was standing in the hallway waiting for his husband to come out of their bedroom. Their three kids running around full of energy and excitement, not even full of sugar yet. 

“Beauty can’t be rushed darling,” Tony replied while opening the door. 

Steve just shook his head and smiled. 

“Howdy partner,” Steve bowed and tipped his hat. 

“Why don’t you give me a kiss cowboy,” Tony smirked up at him. Steve closed the gap between them and leaned down to kiss Tony. 

Giggling could be heard behind them, the giggling of three young kids watching their parents kissing dressed as cowboys. 

“What are you three laughing at?” Tony jokingly asked. 

“Nothing daddy, just excited to go trick-and-treating,” Peter responded innocently. 

“It’s trick-OR-treating dummy,” Kamala said to her brother. 

“But what if I want a trick and a treat?”

“Sorry Petey, if you want we can go trick uncle Clint later,” Steve said, patting his son’s head. 

Peter frowned but nodded his head, he loved tricking uncle Clint with Auntie Nat. 

“C’mon my little superhero, let’s go get some sweeties.”

When asked what he wanted to be for Halloween Peter simply just responded with ‘I wanna be daddy’ which didn’t really provide much insight. ‘What do you mean you want to be daddy?’ was Tony’s reply. ‘I wanna be Iron Man and Captain America’ Peter said happily. Tony smiled, ‘Okay baby, you can be daddy. I’ll make it for you’ Peter nodded happily and went back to playing with his Thor and Hulk action figures. When Tony told Steve he nearly cried. This is how Peter ended up wearing a semi-functioning Iron Man helmet and holding a kid sized Captain America shield. 

Harley looked up at Tony, raising his arms to be lifted. 

Tony looked down and laughed, “Let’s go my little dinosaur.” Harley was wearing a little green dinosaur onesie. 

Peter was holding Steve’s left hand so Kamala went for his right. She was wearing her Captain Marvel costume in honour of Auntie Carol. 

The Stark-Rogers family began to trail out of Avengers Tower to go trick-or-treating. 

Peter and Kamala ran from door to door with little Harley trying to keep up and their parents following behind, holding hands. 

People kept coming up to Tony saying hello and asking for pictures, occasionally Steve got noticed, more so for being Tony’s husband rather than being Captain America. 

“Hi Kamala,” shouted two boys, running over. 

“Miles, Sam, hi,” Kamala beamed back at her friends. 

“Hi mister Stark-Rogers and mister Stark-Rogers,” Sam called over. 

“Sam, you know me, it’s mister Iron Man,” Tony called back over to the young boy. 

“How are you boys getting on? Do you want to come back to our house for some movies when you’re finished?” Steve asked the two boys, looking over at their parents. 

The boys looked at their parents for permission, and when they got the nod of approval they turned back to the two superheroes in front of them, “We’re finished now mister Captain America.”

“Okay kiddos, let’s get going. You don’t have to call me mister Captain America, Steve is fine.”

Steve went over to talk to the parents, asking if it was okay for the kids to stay over, which it was. The three kids were inseparable and spent as much time as possible together. 

The five kids and two adults all made their way back to Avengers Tower to go watch some Halloween movies. 

The kids decided to hit up a few more houses on the way home, waddling their way from door to door. 

“Do you remember doing this?” Tony asked Steve as they walked behind the kids. 

“Trick-or-treating? Yeah it wasn’t much though, I just put a homemade mask on and got a few monkey nuts from my neighbours. How about you?”

“I never went. Dad said it was childish. Spent all my time at Stark Halloween functions,” Tony looked down while talking. 

Steve had a sad look on his face from his husband’s response, “Well at least we both get to live vicariously through our kids now.”

Tony gave a small smile and tugged on Steve’s hand to catch up with the kids. 

“Look daddy, I got Reese’s,” Peter exclaimed happily, holding up the chocolate to show Tony. 

“Woah baby that’s so cool, I hope you plan on sharing it with daddy.”

“Nuh Uh, it’s all mine,” Peter giggled while trying to hide the chocolate from his dad. 

Tony frowned but Peter came over to give him a hug and make him feel better, “You can have this plum.”

Tony looked down at the piece of fruit in his son’s hand, “Someone gave you fruit?”

Peter nodded and Steve laughed, “Even your son thinks you need to eat more healthy.”

Tony huffed, “Everyone in this family is so mean to me.”

“Don’t worry mister Iron Man, you can join my family,” Sam smiled up at him. 

Tony looked down and ruffled Sam’s hair, “Thank you for the offer Sammy, I may have to take you up on it one day.”

Steve shook his head at his husband’s antics, never getting used to the way Tony acts. 

Everyone decided to return home to the Tower, passing a bunch of superheroes not in their usual costumes on the way up to their floor. 

“What movie should we watch?” Steve asked. 

“Corpse Bride,” all the kids chanted. 

Tony put the movie on and went to go make some popcorn for Steve and himself, the kids already munching on all their sweets. 

Steve followed Tony out after making sure all of the kids were okay, “Have you had a good day?”

“The day isn’t over yet Rogers,” Tony said while smirking. 

“That’s Stark-Rogers to you mister,” Steve said, going over to hug Tony from behind. 

“And I thank everyday that you proposed, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Steve whispered, “And I have something planned for you after the kids go to sleep.”

Tony perked up, “What might that be?”

Steve whispered all sorts of dirty ideas that made Tony shiver, “Better get these kids to sleep quickly.”

Steve laughed, “No need to rush darling, we have all night.”

The microwave dinged, signalling that the popcorn was done. Steve passed a bowl to Tony for him to fill with popcorn before they made their way back into the cinema room. Clint, Natasha, Thor, Bruce, Carol, Jess, and Janet have all joined them. 

Tony and Steve made their way towards the back of the room to find a empty seat, Steve sat down first and Tony sat on his lap, popcorn bowl in hand. 

“You guys are disgusting,” Clint shouted over. 

“Yeah well it’s better than being single,” Tony hollered back. 

Clint just frowned, lighting up as Peter handed him one of his sweets. Peter giggled as Clint opened the wrapper only to find it empty. He high-fived Nat before shouting, “Tricked you Uncle Clint, happy Halloween.”

“Your son is evil Stark.”

“It’s Stark-Rogers thank you very much,” Steve called over before Tony had the chance to give some witty reply. 

“Shush, movie is on,” Harley called out to everyone. 

“Okay little man, we’ll stop talking now,” Clint said while snuggling closer to the young boy with whom he was sharing a seat with. 

After the movie finished Tony and Steve took the five kids to bed. 

“Goodnight daddy, goodnight papa,” Harley said tiredly to his parents while snuggling into his duvet, holding a Hawkeye teddy.

“Goodnight baby, we love you so much,” Tony said while kissing his son on the forehead. 

The two leave the room, leaving the door ajar, and head to Kamala’s room. 

“Hey kids, settle down it’s time for bed,” Steve said to the hyper children jumping on the bed. 

The kids whine but get down anyway, getting in to their beds. 

“Goodnight mister Iron Man, goodnight Steve,” Sam and Miles call out. 

“Goodnight daddy and papa.”

“Goodnight kids, please try and get some rest. I don’t want to get in trouble with your parents.”

Steve and Tony went over to tuck Kamala in before heading to Peter’s room. 

“Goodnight my little superhero,” Tony called out to his eldest son, “Daddy loves you so much.”

“I love you too, and you papa,” Peter replied from his bed, ready to fall asleep at any moment. 

Steve smiled and went over to kiss his son on the forehead. 

The two head back to the cinema room to see if their friends have cleared out and to clean up. The other heroes had left to go to some party, leaving the Tower to Tony and Steve. 

“Now that the kids are asleep, how about you make good on your promises cowboy,” Tony whispered seductively into Steve’s ear, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist. 

“Sure thing partner, better put this costume to good use.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just picture Steve and Tony as their 1872 counterparts or as Jake and Heath in Brokeback Mountain whatever


End file.
